


‘Cause You Had A Bad Day

by Snafu07



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Massage, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/pseuds/Snafu07
Summary: Eggsy has a bad day at work. Merlin is there to make it better when he gets home.Written quickly and unbeta’d. Hopefully the fic version of a hug.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	‘Cause You Had A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



Eggsy entered his flat and kicked off his oxfords. He did not even bother to put them on the entrance way hall tree per his usual.

“Sionn?” Eggsy called out for his husband as he stripped out of his suit, walking it into the downstair’s bedroom where they kept the dry cleaning bag. 

“In the kitchen.” Merlin’s Scottish brogue called out from across the flat. 

Eggsy entered the kitchen to find Merlin at the stove, stirring a pot. “You’re cooking?” He asked, stunned. He went over to hug the other man from behind, resting his forehead between Merlin’s shoulder blades. 

“Och!” Merlin interjected. “Don’t make it sound like I never cook.” He turned the burner off and moved his pot to the side. He took in his husband standing before him in his dress shirt, brief pants, and dress socks. His outfit looked ridiculous, but his expression was pure dejected. He pulled the man into his arms and held him securely. “Oh Eggsy.”

Eggsy melted in Merlin’s arms, releasing a shuddering breath into his shoulder. At the same time his stomach growled.

Merlin pushed him towards the kitchen dinette set. “Sit, dinner’s done.”

“What did you make?” Eggsy asked, settling into his chair.

Merlin added the last few touches to his culinary masterpiece and placed a plate in front of Eggsy.

“Shrimp Alfredo with garlic bread and Caesar salad?” Eggsy was awed. “This is my favorite meal. Did I forget it was my birthday?”

Merlin chuckled as he sat down with his own plate. “Pretty sure you didn’t forget your own birthday.” He sobered a bit. “But Harry called earlier and let me know your mission didn’t go quiet as well as he had promised you it would when he convinced you to take it so last minute. I wanted to do something nice for you.”

Eggsy moaned around his first bite. “Thank you Sionn. I love it.”

€€€€€€€€€€€€

After dinner the men did the dishes together and then Merlin guided Eggsy upstairs to the master bath. He filled the deep, oversized soaker tub with hot water and soothing lavender bubble bath. He stripped them both and sat in the tub with his front to Eggsy’s back.

“Comfortable?” Merlin asked.

“Mmmmhmmm.” Eggsy responded, dropping his head back onto Merlin’s shoulder.

Merlin grabbed a cloth and some soap to lather up. He started at Eggsy’s shoulders. “Do you want to talk about what happened?”

Eggsy stiffened, but stayed where he was. “Not much to say. Tristan broke his leg between leaving headquarters last night and leaving for the mission this morning. Harry weighed as long as he could whether he should scrap the mission they’d been finessing for 4 months or trying to get another agent up to speed in a few hours.”

Merlin knew this part, so he continued to wash down Eggsy’s muscled arms and across his solid chest. “Harry showed me the work up. And the after report.”

Eggsy’s eyes remained closed. “Did he show you the part where the contacts weren’t updated to the changes? That Tristan failed to include in all that work up that he provided his picture and not just a description to someone? And where as I was a solid, stockier thirty something in a bespoke suit, I was NOT a solid, stockier thirty something in a bespoke suit with curly black hair and caramel skin!”

The more worked up Eggsy got the louder he became, until he reached the climax and pushed at Merlin in the attempt to leave the tub.

It was a fairly undignified way to storm off, and if it had been any other situation, Merlin would have probably been amused. But in this case he was to shocked to smile. Merlin rinsed himself off and emptied the tub. He didn’t rush to Eggsy, wanted to give him a chance to cool down a moment. Merlin also needed a moment to ponder what Eggsy had said.

€€€€€€€€€€€€

Merlin watched Eggsy come in to their bedroom with wet hair and a calmer expression. “Showered downstairs?”

Eggsy nodded.

“How about a back massage?” Merlin offered. He patted the stretch of bed next to where he sat. 

Eggsy’s eyebrows went up in thought. Normally when he yelled and ruined a nice moment like Merlin had tried to give him he was not rewarded with a massage. But who was he to point that out?

Merlin waited until Eggsy was lying face down before grabbing the massage oil from the bedside table and liberally coating his hands. He attacked Eggsy’s tense muscles with his normal skill and dexterity. “What you told me wasn’t in your end of mission report.”

Eggsy started to melt under his husband’s touch. “I know.”

Merlin worked hard at a knot in Eggsy’s left shoulder. “Did you tell Harry in person?”

“Did you expect me to grass on Tristan?” Eggsy asked, voice muffled from where his head was pillowed in his arms.

Merlin slid his hands down further to work on Eggsy’s sides and lower back. “I know I’m not your Quartermaster anymore.” He started, referring to his retirement after the experience in Cambodia. “But I know Kingsman is nay ran so differently that you can keep something like that from Arthur.”

“But I completed the mission.” The trauma of the day was catching up with Eggsy and he was fading fast. Merlin could hear how tired he was. “If I had failed, I woulda told him.”

Merlin worked through one more knot before cleaning his hands and Eggsy’s back up. “I know ye are looking after Tristan because he’s a newer agent. But he needs to learn from this. Ye completed the mission because you’re a seasoned agent who can think on their feet. And ye got that way by following the processes of Kingsman. Ye hated it when I made ye do things a certain way, but there was always a reason. If ye hadn’t, today could have gone a lot worse. And I’d be broken hearted, instead of just worried about ye.”

Eggsy was quiet as he got under the covers and laid on his side. 

Merlin spooned in behind him and held him close. “I love ye. I’m sorry today was such a cluster as ye are fond of saying.”

Eggsy snuggled sleepily into Merlin. “I love you too Sionn. I’ll talk to Harry tomorrow.”

Merlin kissed the top of Eggsy’s head, the back of his neck, and the side of his jaw. “Thank ye Eggsy. That’s good for this old man’s heart.”

Eggsy turned enough to kiss Merlin’s mouth softly and sweetly. Merlin returned the kiss and smiled as Eggsy relaxed back into his arms and fell asleep.


End file.
